


Love letter

by bravewhenfearful



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Epistolary, Implied Stalking, Love at First Sight, M/M, One Shot, Original Character(s), Original Male Character - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-23
Updated: 2020-12-23
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:47:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28264893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bravewhenfearful/pseuds/bravewhenfearful
Summary: Mason writes an unconventional love letter to Julius, a young man by whom he was enchanted at first sight.
Relationships: Mason Verger/Original Character(s)
Kudos: 8





	Love letter

**Author's Note:**

  * For [EliasIsMyWaifu](https://archiveofourown.org/users/EliasIsMyWaifu/gifts).



December 20, 2020

  
Dear Julius,

  
You are probably wondering who in this age of technology still sends letters instead of e-mails, but I have always thought that handwritten letters have an aura of intimacy. Something from me reaches for you.

You will surely be surprised to know who is the author of this letter. I don't expect you to understand my reasons. In time you will understand. It may be that you feel intimidated or it may be that you want to deepen our contact. In any case I must warn you that this will not be the last time you hear from me.

I must say when I first saw you, I didn't think much about what surrounded me at the time. My full attention was captured by your beautiful warm eyes. Your flirty nose adorned with those luscious freckles. Your generous full lips attracting me with their delicate color and the curvature of your shy smile. Your strong angular jaw; and I would continue to talk about your body, but I think I'll leave those details for a next more daring letter. I don't want to scare you with the intensity of my feelings.

I'm sure you noticed my scrutiny, since you blushed seductively. Didn't you realize how your looks made me feel desperate?. At that moment you were all that I could see.

In this boring and monotonous world full of artificial beauties and fallacies, I managed to find something pure and seductive at the same time: You.

With this letter I am sending you a bouquet of flowers and chocolates that I hope will be to your liking. 

If you want to continue cultivating the connection between us, you just have to leave one of the flowers on your balcony. It will be the signal I need to continue .... this courtship ritual. And if on the contrary, you are not interested and do not leave any flowers then, well ... I must be honest with you.I'm not going to give up and you will see more often the black car that you thought was following you at all times. Yes, it's me. I am not ashamed to say that I pursue my interests with passion and at this moment you are what interests me the most, Chéri.

  
I say goodbye with a kiss, which I wish I could place on the back of your hand. 

  
See you very soon, lovely Julius. 

  
Thinking of you.

  
M.V


End file.
